Assassin: Simon Shi Damon
by Simon D. Uzumaki
Summary: new Si/naruto/gamer story with elements of two games rated M for future adult content and language 3 girl already picked Kurenai,serafall, & shimigami read it or don't, welcome to try your hand to see if you like it. you have been warned heh heh
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome!**

 **So here I am and once again redoing some things, I have finally got everything together I can and made it a bit easier then last time.**

 **I will not be over loading jutsu and losing track of what I was doing this time.**

 **Also I will be holding a small hidden contest to witch is to say what have I based my new story off of.**

 **I fully expect it will be easy as its rather well known both of them.**

 **Also with my new story I will taking RTN Hinata out and replacing her with Ophis form high school DxD, her style will rather be OOC but still somewhat close OC style I have planed for her.**

 **This will be a three girl story this time.**

 **Now for what I always kept hinting at, my Self insert behavior. When you die, it depends on how you die, with regrets you end up rather jaded and emoish if you actually live thru it, now imagine having no regrets and not simply caring when you die, can you see what type of attitude you would have if your a jaded emo with regrets? Well I can and what I see is what I normally act like, a ass hat, that has a foul mouth and doesn't show respect simply because its demanded its earned after all.**

 **Why am I respectful to the shimigami if I say its earned is what some will be asking? Well think about her damn job for one, having to always deal with dead people who can be rather assholeish, demanding to let go and let them live, or the emos, the jaded, the pitiful, assholes galore. Also think of it still, always alone, or never with friends or family for very long always having work almost 24/7, and then think about the end of time itself, she will be the last one left, no family, no friends, turning out all the lights, stacking all the chairs, cleaning up everything, then finally getting rest. I think that deserves some respect as well.**

 **I hope that has cleared up some questions that was asked of me while I was planing out the story guys, so shout out to ya you know who you are hahaha.**

 **Now im going to give you a small sample of what the character sheet will look like so here you go!**

 **Name**

 **Title**

 **Class**

 **Race**

 **Fraction**

 **Hp**

 **Mp**

 **Vit**

 **Str**

 **Mag**

 **Dex**

 **Physical Atk. 4-6**

 **Physical Def. 3**

 **Attack Rate 1.25**

 **Speed 5.2**

 **Evasion 30**

 **Accuracy 40**

 **Stealth lvl 1**

 **Stealth detection 1**

 **This is level one and yes, it will be a assassin based story, so most of the moves and powers will be based off actual moves form the game and story line I may add my own personal touch later when hes more powerful and stronger so that he can earn it heh heh.**

 **Now further a due here is my new redone story lol**

 **The Assassin Simon Damon aka Shi**

Assassin Shi

So have you ever noticed that death is not as it always appears to be? That we have no real understanding of what it actually means for someone? Think about it we all live, we all do things, we all try to understand, and we all die. Now what does it mean for those that have died? No one known because those that die, never tell us what to expect, they can not tell us what really happens, they can not give hints, say anything about it, or even leave us a story for us to be prepared. Death is the only true unknown.

So when I died I was hit by a drunk driver when I tried to save someone life. My reward, pain unfathomable, the crushing of my bones, the blood everywhere the solid glass and metal objects piercing my skin, veins, muscles, and bone. Now I know what your thinking, but it was not just the car that hit me, I also became sexually accosted by a building as well.

I know right! Damn dirty raping building!

All of this was not that bad really, what I saw just before I died, now that was what really got me. My wife and my best friend, together on a date, behind my back, her hand jacking him off under the table, while caught, they knew it was me, and that I couldn't do anything really, a broken body, now the love of my life along with my best friend, doing this really upset me, but as I lay there I used everything I had to give them one final message, with my broken arm, hand, and fingers, laughing as I drown in my own blood, I give them the only true thought in my head, finding the whole thing just so damn funny!

I give them the finger.

YES!

That is right!

I flip them the damn fucking bird for their betrayal and I laugh while doing! HA HA HA! Of course, my blood is pouring form my mouth and splattering all over their faces! I died with a smile on my face my middle finger standing tall, and literally spiting my own blood into their faces, what more could a guy like me ask for in death. A smile, a good laugh, revenge, even thou it is minor, I am happy with it. Now I know what your thinking, but no. there is no white light at the end of the tunnel, no shadows coming and pulling me into the darkness, no invisible man telling me I touched myself to much and I won't join his little cloud club. Just me in the world that is slightly darker then normal and foggy, with some hot ass woman standing next to me...wait what!

Okay so hot woman next to me, now that I can get used to!

She was perfect in my eyes, long pale white skin, long black hair, down to her waist in a pony tale. Soft full black lips, and her eyes pure darkness, her finger nails long and clawish. A simple black strap dress covering a full hourglass figure.

Shinigami: so, that was a thing wasn't it? What was with the total insane acting thing? I have to say you are taking this way better then I thought you would, more then I ever could of ever hoped you would take this.

Simon: well I have to say, you are absolutely a treat to see here in this place, and as for that, yeah kinda broke there not my best moment I have to say, but then again, I can not seam to really care.

Shinigami: ah well I see your one of those types, the ones who seam to change after death but I have to say you seam to not care, and I enjoy that, makes everything easier for my end. My name is Shini by the way its short for shimigami, yes as in goddess of death not god of death, why im depicted as a man I will never know.

Simon: well im pretty sure you know who I am beautiful, so why are we here, gonna send me away or am I stuck here, not that the company is bad or anything.

Shini: I have a deal for you simon, I want to as they say, play a game, you will be the player, I will give you what you need, and impress me, I will offer you a prize what ever you want, even if its a return to life. Think carefully as once its set, that is what you will be getting. Are you interested?

Simon: what type of game we playing Shini and what will I be doing?

He asked interested in what was being offered to him, the idea of anything he wanted, he had a crazy idea alright, one that will be getting him in trouble he just knew it but for the well I guess I should say unlife of him right now, he just did not give a flying fuck, yep not a single fuck to give for caring.

Shini: you will be in a game world of naruto, one you are familial with yes? Good, cause if not, then oh well, but I will leave design of your new avatar up to you, as well as how you customize your class, what you will do in the game, the objective is to win it, the story line is almost the same just some differences for creative ingenuity of course. So what type of prize do you want?

Simon: your kinda a asshole you know that, but then again, I could care less and find it absolutely adorable by the way. Yes I know it, and you really want me to die quickly again don't you? As for my prize, its rather simple, you will be my prize. Not as a slave or anything, if that is what just sprung in your mind, but as my lover. Beauty such as yours I can not ignore.

For once shini was speechless with wide eyes, well that was certainly out of left field and totally unexpected! He did not want new life, or to get into heaven or even hell he just wanted her? Well that was certainly doable, he could stay here in limbo with her once he was done. Interesting she was thinking to herself, she never had a boy friend or anything before shes up for new experiences just like anyone else, so why not she thought to herself. Smirking to herself she gives him a laptop.

Shini: this is what you will use to make your avatar, just know, you will be changed into it permanently so make it a good one, and as for the prize you already got me interested, I will pop in form time to time to try a courtship or date as they say now a days, you win you will spend your time with me never apart, always with me, here in limbo is that acceptable to you simon?

Taking a moment to think it he nods to himself, he smiles once again, she was liking the idea so much she just already gave him the prize, just had to play his cards right now, so taking a note form her looks he gets a solid image in his mind of what he will look like to compliment her.

Simon: sure thing shini love, once I am finished how will I be loaded into the game so to speak?

Shini: oh once your done you will black out, then once you wake up you will be in the world I made for the game so try to be kick ass, there will be rewards, and remember, if you die, you will be reset to a last auto save point, the game will be long, the only way to lose is if the main bad guy wins. So final boss is a one shot only, no continues or retries, but how ever many you need up till that point so get strong and a little tip, no pain no gain lover boy.

She begins to fade but just before shes fully gone, she kisses his cheek with a small smile. While he looks down at it he takes note of how it looks and smiles himself, he knows what the game is based off of, and he used to love to play it. Typing away like a demon was after him and his life depended on it, he begins.

Lets see here,

6 foot tall, check

eye color blood red completely, check

225 pounds of lean tightly compacted muscle, check

long blood red hair done in pony tale to small of my back, check

sighs, 16 years old, check

O-katana for primary weapon, check

As for clothing think of cloud in advent children. Colors were the same black and silver metal parts, open chest thou no under shirt or anything making it look like a upgraded sephiroth style really huh go cloud now that think about it haha.

Simon: Oh yeah, I do have a little thing about always wanting to been as cool as that guy. Go figure huh!

As for the game itself he noticed it had two types so far form the info hes seen, one hes played a while the other is his favorite type a smile as evil as he can get hes gonna enjoy this way to much. He gets his skills set up and done as much as he can little back story for history never know if its able to be scanned or looked into with the naruto world, so hes finally set!

Now to see how its all looks like...

Name:Simon

Title:Shi

Class:Assassin

Race:Human

Fraction:

Hp:65

Mp:50

Vit:5

Str:5

Mag:5

Dex:5

Physical Atk. 4-6

Physical Def. 3

Attack Rate 1.25

Speed 5.2

Evasion 30

Accuracy 40

Stealth lvl 1

Stealth detection 1

Skills

Elemental Mastery

Wind Lv:1

Fire Lv:1

Practice your elements to gain use of them in your regular attacks, and class skill attacks, using your element in practice or combat increases lvl, higher lvl means more bonus damage depending on elements.

Twin Strike

class skill

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

thrust both daggers into your enemy for double damage of weapons, +100 damage for skill lvl.

Puncture Wound

class skill

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Stab deep into enemy with weapon for base damage, causes bleeding status witch is +10 damage for skill lvl until status is taken care of.

Slipstream Strike

class skill

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

double speed stat to get in triple physical atk for critical, +100 damage for skill lvl.

Shadow Walk

Activates your stealth lvl and increases it by 1, +1 lvl for skill lvl.

{clothing, shoes, noise you make and around you increases or decreases stealth lvl}

Kuni/Shurinken Mastery {passive} Lv:1

Proficient with throwing weapons, 15% increase to accuracy, +5% for skill lvl.

Observe Lv:1

scan people, items, & places for information, also helps against genjutsu, higher lvl reveals more detailed information and detects higher lvl genjutsu.

Kage Bushin Lv:1

creates physical clones of yourself that can gather information and attack, destroyed in one hit, uses 50 mp a clone created, can use all your skills, max 5, can increase max by 1 for every lvl.

Regular Shunshin Lv:1

super fast teleport to a area you have been to outside of battle, uses 100 mp, limited to 10 miles, can increase range by 2 miles for every lvl.

Kawarimi Lv:1

replace yourself with a near by object, uses 5 mp, 1 mile, higher lvl gives you more things to replace with as well as further range.

Kage Henge Lv:1

advance henge that is solid instead of illusion literally becoming what you change into, uses 150 mp, lasts for one hour or until released, higher lvl gives more time to time limit.

Fuinjutsu {passive} Lv:1

create all sorts of seals to use, mp depending on seal made, higher lvl unlocks more advanced seals to further use.

Well I can use all the skills to this point but im not very good at them due to my low mana, but once I lvl up a few times ill get better and better then ill be able to grind some in battles, I just can not wait to see how things go for now, I know my first few fights will be rather tough with such low numbers but other then that im all game for it. So I guess its time to get it going, I also couldn't help but notice I will start with a slip of paper that has some strange seal on it can not wait to see what that does!

I guess its time for me to black out so that way when I wake up ill be all set to kick some ass or chew some bubble gum...and im all out of bubble gum!

 **Well this is how im going to start it up my friends, so now that I have the chapter out im going to rest a bit and get things ready for the next chapter witch will have a actual fight in it, promise guys lol.**


	2. Assassin Simon Shi Damon 2

**Well as I work on this, I have no webs, so this will be interesting.**

 **Now ive made some changes to chapter one, fixed a few things, added some context I missed writing on the first go round, and also ive changed who will the slip of paper summon due to some issues ive had lately.**

 **Sorry for such a long wait, but my CPU also keeps messing up on me, all my work other then the first chapter of this story so yeah not to happy about that, anyway its my birthday and I thought I would work on this as a present to me and you guys, remember Simon is a bit mental due to the means of his death, so hes not going to be normal by any means.**

Waking up after blacking out, is rather strange at first I wondered, was it all a dream, was I being played with my own mind? Then the pain came, it felt like burning fire was running thru my veins.

Then I saw my hair flying into my face blood red, I also felt powerful, more so then my old body...it bloody hell fucking worked! Well how about that, a few test runs and mental commands to see about inventory, stats, and skills.

Now my skills made me drool, some of my custom skills were locked, but I can handle that, I can unlock them when I get some skill points, and level up my Naruto skill points by grinding, how I love thee.

My first priority will be to get a few lvls going, to upgrade my stats, as well as hp and mp pools. Sitting there meditating on how to do it, I see what I can only say is mutation or better yet, chakra mutations, there we go that sounds better.

Heh heh oh joy, I start to drool a little, my sword, by my side, and my kuni register as daggers, so my first lvl skill twin strike works.

It drains 10 mp a strike for now, higher lvl will up my drain but my mp pool will be increasing as well...how I begin to plan my raise to power. it is simple for me anyway, kill them all, as many as I can before I spend my points, to get a good jump lvl 1 thru 5 will give me 20 points to spend, as well as skill points, but leveling my custom skills are arranged at levels themselves.

Shini, Shini, Shini...you are a tease aren't you, the ways you have gotten my skills set up are just so cute.

My time frame is around the final graduating round for Naruto himself, interesting maybe if I play my cards right I can get rid of the dirty Uchiha cleanly after all, I am a assassin, other then just a ninja. Just have to plan it and make sure everything goes according to plan, but first, time to grind!

Getting up and getting the hang of my new body was easy few stretches, few exorcises, few test swing with my O-katana...like ridding a bike. How ever I still feel nothing really, little excitement, if any really, my humor is even dryer then normal as well, I still laugh and smile but there is no life in my emotions.

Maybe I will ask Shini when I next see her about that she seamed to know something was up by our last conversation. I already plan my elements wind for sure, I have plans for that, my other will be lightning two opposing elements sure but together will boost my over all performances to extreme, maybe even swift style like...possibilities...im drooling aren't I?

Why yes I am.

Now on to the mutations.

Grabbing my sword and picking wind and lightning for my two thru not able to use them very well yet so onward unto glory! Two mutations as big as dogs, that look like lizards, my sword going into swings and slicing into the sides of them, doing damage but not enough to kill them.

One, two, and three later the first one falls, flipping back form the second one, turning to run up the tree, three steps then flip the lizard smashes into the trunk of the tree stunning it, as I land on top of it,my sword going thru its head out the bottom of his neck, twisting it to the right, as I yank it out, cutting half of its head off right off, ending it as I gain one level.

Right, more hp and mp, will need a bit more for my true grind.

I am a bit surprised im a bit out of breath, but I had never done those moves before and I was improving, but felt so right for me.

I even added the true Sephie move at the end with the fall and blade going into the enemy it was GLORIOUS! Maybe a few more movie lines are to be needed later when im starting my right ass kicking from here on out.

Oh look four more dog lizards things starting right at me as if I was lunch...right..lunch im a bit hungry.

Oh crap! I doge to the right, and jump back as I land. Then im forced to jump to the left, followed by a rolling doge to the right, bringing my sword up and slice right into the leading lizard thing cutting its face in two. One down...three to go...wounder how they taste? My side get slammed into as I go flying into the tree I bounced off earlier.

Down 15hp, holy crap that hurt! I get up and bring my sword up swing to the right slamming it into the side of one more of the lizard thing I really should name them something.

Ahh I know gadors, that sounds good to me.

Damn the fucker still got up, looks hurt thou, one thing I noticed no hp bars haha good old hit it till stops moving for me then! Thrusting my sword into the eye socket right into the brain, I let go of my sword grabbing two kuni I use my skill twin strike, right into the top of the head of the gador number three.

So that leaves one more and look it, its bigger then the rest so alpha gador... this will be fun heh heh.

Grabbing my sword handle as I pull it out of the gador, and hear a sicking to anyone else "slick squish" sound while I keep my eyes on the alpha. It roars as it charges its twice as bloody fast as the others. Jumping to the left, doing a hand stand, I twist my body round as I land a foot on the snout of the alpha gador, making it spin around and fall down dazed, I right myself up and jump up as high as I can using a small about of mp in my legs, to increase height. Falling down I pierce its neck with my sword, letting go grabbing two more kuni, I twin strike the left of it head getting both kuni into handle of them killing it.

Ripping my sword out as I sling it hard to remove the blood off it. Sheathing it, I pulled my kuni up and found a lot of ryo laying about.

30,000 ryo, total, not a bad haul, I also leveled up form 2 to 4, getting two levels off that was fun, still soar about the tree thou. That fucking hurt, I still regained my 15hp points thou when I leveled. Now I just need to find konoha, well that is what the map is for, so sensor I could pretend to be a sensor that is good as well. Due east, and I kill the urge to quote peter pan as well bah I hated peter pan!

Now what was I doing? Hmm what was I...OH! Yeah konoha!

Right going east, wounder what I will be happening soon, going to plan yeah! Plan around the plan they plan that is planed around my plan that they are planing, sure genius! Why am I being so careful, well CONSTANT VIGULANCE!

Don't want to be caught with my pants down for another building to sexually assault me again.

Now I see the gate, heh heh wounder how the eternal gate duo are feeling today? There they are and they both look at me like I was some kind of alien or something, oh right im covered in blood, must not be used to seeing a academy student covered in blood.

Izumo: what the hell happened to you?!

Simon: I found some giant lizard mutations, that I dubbed gadors, and well now there is six less of them. Fast and strong little fuckers they are.

Izumo: those things yeah they showed up a few weeks ago and were having hell of trouble keeping them contained. You killed six of them?

Simon: oh yeah 5 regular ones, and one alpha fucker. It was one hell of a rush! Fighting for my life, and spreading all their blood all over the place.

Giving them one hell of a sadistic smile, the wind blowing hard, my hair spraying in the wind my clothes flaying in the wind too, I look like some horrid monster vampire to them im sure, but I just don't care. They just look at me and shiver I can see them moving subconsciously to my form right now, I laugh just a bit.

Simon: guys ima head home and shower, fix myself up before class, so im not late, later.

Gate guards: later Simon, have fun...man that kid is fucking insane and scary.

I hear them as im waving then Kawarimi with a log beside my apartment, sense I live close to the gate. Now the shower was great I felt good having the water run off me, as I dress back into my academy training outfit.

Heading to my class, I scope out all who are in it and the reactions of them to me as I look them in the eyes, seeing their resolve, their will, and how much before they prove to me, are they already, or are they worthless, all the civic kiddies look away almost immediately, the clan hairs, on the other hand, im impressed with some of them.

Ino, Hinata, Choge, Kiba, and Naruto all look away form me, I shake my head at them, the rest, brave my gaze and I nod to them, surprising them, I give credit were its due after all. Ahh there is the fairy princess to rule them all in the corner brooding as usual.

Funny Naruto seams like the anime, but hes not strong enough yet, pity, I will keep my eye on events see what comes to pass.

Taking my seat by Shika, on the outer row, I look at the board, and smile, looks like sparing, today, and thus, I begin my plan, my Kawarimi is still only lvl 1 but over loading it with double the mp will get me to switch with people, heh heh, now if I can get it going.

They tell us to get up and go out the rings, were I hide my smile, thinking, what will itachi thing when he hears the news? I believe he will shrug it off after all it will be arrogance that kills the emo princess not me after all. The match up are going to be first who is brave enough, then drawn out by force.

I hold up my hand and immediate target Sasuke with I my challenge.

Sasuke: so the freak looser wants to loose to me once again, well alright, I will take a easy pass.

Simon: talk is cheap princess, back it up with style. After all, your brother was already anbu captain by your age, you will never surpass him as you are.

Sasuke: IM GOING TO KILL YOU FREAK!

After that, he didn't even wait for the hajimi charging me I spin around for a round house kick right to his chin sending him flying, as I back flip, then once I land, I jump forward, rolling as I lash out with my feet hitting him in his shins, knocking him forward as I spin my legs around, and manage to knee him right in the chin as well stunning him before I come to my feet, and and doge backwards to get some space.

Simon: any day princess, im getting bored, maybe Itachi will give me a better challenge?

There it was, the instant click with his anger snapping him coherent, as he screams in rage, and does his fireball, just as I hoped he would. My look of horror is staged as well, as the fireball comes towards me, I Kawarimi with Sasuke as he takes the fireball, in the back, his scream is music to my ears, as I pant on purpose and look around in staged shock.

The instructors are trying to help the poor emo, but its to late, his eyes had boiled, and his lower body was already charged, as well his back, and arms, his front was not better, it looked the same just not quite as charred. Don't get me wrong its still charred, but just not as bad as his back.

He played right into my hands, as I fake chakra exhaustion to prove I didn't mean to it was just all that was laying around that was convent. Laying on the ground panting on back try to get up but fall back down, my acting is great. I pat myself on the back, as people scream left and right running around like chickens with heads cut off.

Shika comes up to me and helps me up getting me to sit up as I force myself dizzy to keep up my act.

Shika: that was fucked up form the get go I always thought he was unstable but to try that in a taijutsu match and I never thought you would switch with him, doing that must of emptied you of most of your chakra.

Simon: M..m..man, th..th..that was rough.

Falling back down, closing my eyes, as I feel my heart slow down, focusing more and more using my knowledge form my past life in martial arts to pass it off as near death, knowing Shika will act accordingly to call for help. I wake up in the hospital with a start, not knowing were I was, as I look around quickly, and spot low and behold, the hokage.

Hokage: well my boy you have had a very hard day haven't you?

Simon: sir? What happened last I remember, was the fireball coming at me, thinking I had to switch, then Shika helping me up before waking up here?

Hokage: well my boy, that is what happened, but you almost died as well, I was here checking, you after a chakra pill, and some fluids, that we pumped into you, you stabilized quit quickly after that, witch is good my boy.

Simon: what happened with Sasuke sir?

Playing the curious card, I see him smile as he nods approvingly at me, then frowns as he takes a deep breath before telling me.

Hokage: well my boy, sadly, his own fireball consumed him and he is gone, to a better place now, with the rest of his family that his brother killed, tell me how did you pull off the switch like that if you can remember?

Simon: well sir, I remember, seeing it coming and frantically thinking about the seals of kawarimi then just, next thing I know im laying on the grass, and im hearing screaming, then Shika trying to help me sit up, before waking up here.

Hokage: well my boy that is fine, just had to make sure, there was no malicious intent on your part Simon, now get some rest, tomorrow if your up for it, you can try to graduate with the rest of the class as well.

Simon: sir, if I can, I think I can get home to rest before the test tomorrow.

Hokage: alright my boy you may go home I will have the hospital sign you out.

Bowing my head to him as I smile a thankful one I get out of the bed and steady myself, my barrings are strait, I force myself to move and get normalized with my movements. I get home and lay down in my bed to begin to sleep for the rest of the night.

My bodies healing factor is faster in my bed then the hospital one. Im so fucking gitty as well, I got rid of Sasuke and it ran smoothly, but I think the hokage knows I did it on purpose but won't do anything either.

Will have to watch out for that guy, hes always one of my favorites for his mind and powers after all. So lets see what I've done so far as I see my stats right now.

The 20 points I spend right away to even myself out a bit more to further myself along. Putting five points into everything, making Vit, Str, Mag, and Dex up to 10. That will help me severely with my attacking, dodging, and accuracy.

Name:Simon

Title:Shi

Class:Assassin

Race:Human

Fraction:Konoha Academy

Level: 5

Hp:430

Mp:315

Vit:10

Str:10

Mag:10

Dex:10

Physical Atk. 54-56

Physical Def. 53

Attack Rate 1.25

Speed 7.2

Evasion 105

Accuracy 115

Stealth lvl 1

Stealth detection 1

Now that I had spent my points and got myself upgraded, its time for the skill points I had to do, oh joy is me. Note the sarcasm. I have one point to add for my twin strike, and I can now unlock puncture wound.

Twin Strike 2

class skill

Mp Cost 20

+200 damage for attack with dagger

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Thrust both daggers into your enemy for double damage of weapons, +100 damage

for skill lvl.

Puncture Wound 1

class skill

Mp Cost 25

+10 dot damage for 5 seconds

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Stab deep into enemy with weapon for base damage, causes bleeding status witch

is +10 damage for skill lvl until status is taken care of.

The rest of my skills are as followed.

Kuni/Shurinken Mastery {passive} Lvl 1

Skill Lvl +15%

Proficient with throwing weapons, 15% increase to accuracy, +5% for skill lvl.

Observe Lvl 1

scan people, items, & places for information, also helps against genjutsu,

higher lvl reveals more detailed information and detects higher lvl genjutsu.

Kage Bushin Lvl 1

Max Clones 5

creates physical clones of yourself that can gather information and attack,

destroyed in one hit, uses 50 mp a clone created, can use all your skills, max

5, can increase max by 1 for every lvl.

Regular Shunshin Lvl 0

Locked

super fast teleport to a area you have been to outside of battle, uses 100 mp,

limited to 10 miles, can increase range by 2 miles for every lvl.

Kawarimi Lvl 2

Mp 5, Miles 2

replace yourself with a near by object, uses 5 mp, 1 mile, higher lvl gives you

more things to replace with as well as further range.

Kage Henge Lvl 1

Mp 150

Time Limit 1 hour

advance henge that is solid instead of illusion literally becoming what you

change into, uses 150 mp, lasts for one hour or until released, higher lvl gives

more time to time limit.

Fuinjutsu {passive} Lvl 1

Basic Seals

create all sorts of seals to use, mp depending on seal made, higher lvl unlocks

more advanced seals to further use.

I also remembered that slip of paper in my inventory, I will look at what that does after I get some more time to relax but right now I need to sleep to make sure im in tip top shape for that stupid test, I also know people are gonna hate me for killing their golden traitorous emo princess boy toy.

 **Well that is all for right now, my friends, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter, and that also I plan to do more on this story but right now I need to rest and recharge my mental skills cause I spent all day doing this for ya on my birthday as well haha go me!**


	3. Assassin Simon Shi Damon3

**Ello ello ello once again!**

 **Ahh I can hear it now, OMG OMG you killed Sasuke so early into the story, you suck and what not**

 **Well just remember this, its not actually Naruto, Naruto, its a gamed based off Naruto, so Naruto is not the main character.**

 **Going with that, of course Simon is going to do what he can to make it easier then normal, also if you haven't noticed ages are a bit older as well, as Simon is 16 the same with every one else, as I don't really like child solders all to much and 16 is rather pushing it with me as well.**

 **So now on wards, to have you guys figured out what the other game is yet or do I have to be even more here it is here it is style for you guys lmao.**

 **So story time.**

Ah waking up in your own bed is so nice and refreshing. The ding that woke me up made me jump form bed thou...i forgot about that my own custom alarm. I can not wait till I unlock shunshin just have to be a bit higher rank, damn it Shini why cant you make it easy for me.

The road not taken, to feel the blows of my enemy, as I strike my own against them...oh well. At lease the fairy princess is gone, and I wont have to deal with him as a team mate, or the whole orochipedo thing. He might be angry at me but by then I hope to last long enough to stall him until help arrives.

Now on to class for rank up baby yeah!

Kawarimi for the win yo!

Using that skill to replace myself with a log next to the academy, due to how close I can get to it now is awesome. Walking into class sure enough angry glares that are quickly diverted with the single raising of my right eyebrow. Pussies! As I walk to my seat by Shika I dap fists with him while taking it, all the civi's are muttering angrily at me for killing their kami that was the Uchiha.

Look at me, as I single fuck I give not to them.

A big smile on my face as I look at Hinata, she eeps! and looks away, oh how I love to do that to her. Then I hear.

Shika: your in a good mood today, its been a while sense you smiled at Hinata like that.

Simon: well she is beautiful my dashing Shika, but her confidence is shot to hell by her own family, and she wont fix it, maybe, I should help her?

Shika: you do that Simon, and you will have all the Hyuga after you im sure.

Simon: your right of course were ninja, more stealthy approach will be required.

Shika was laughing his ass off, now as he found that funny that I would be a ninja to help someone as due to my own appearance, I noticed, that Naruto has a contender for most hated, and my stigma of killed emo princess has already spread far and wide. Hinata had heard all that we said, and she was looking at me form the side of her eyes, as I make a kissy face and blow to her she turns red and faints.

YES! Score one for me suck it Naruto!

Im not being fair to him, I was hoping to find a decent and strong knuckle head but sadly hes almost as bad as Hinata. Still no one has caught my eye yet for practice with Shini when she comes to visit me and we get to that point. One thing I think I will be doing after today is trying to max out my kawarimi and maybe get some experience with my fujinjutsu.

There are a few seals I want to make, like the healing seals and the mp restoration seals. I can not help but wounder if the time alteration seal would be expert or master I know that would be a long way off.

I start using Observe on everyone and everything then, noticing hp and mp bars on them then, so that is how I get that info. I never said I was all knowing and smart okay! I also leveled it up to level 3 before the teachers got in, I used it on them and got their bars as well.

Iruka: alright class settle down, HEY SHUT IT YOU BRATS!

Holy shit I so have to figure out how he does the giant head thing, cause fuck that was scary as hell!

Iruka: now its time for your tests to see if you can become real genning so after I pass out the paper test, to witch there will be zero cheating or you will fail, we will go to taijutsu part then bukijutsu, followed by ninjutsu.

They passed out the tests, I see multiple choice answers on it I use observe and see the real answer a gift form Shini I just know it when I see her again she gets a patted foot rub. My foot rubs were to kill for.

Heh heh kill for, damn dirty raping building and that car that squashed me.

My anger is a little stronger then normal or what im used to but almost followed by it is a pure nothing then a dry humor before settling once again on sarcastic. Shika and I finished at the same time to witch surprised him.

He didn't know I was so smart. Even thou I cheated my ass off. Let him think im super smart it will help later im sure it will in some way. Few things in life are granted for sure, one of witch is super smart people will always be thinking about what you say when its out of character.

It is time for the taijutsu part of the exam! One of my favorite parts heh heh.

I went up against Kiba first, then followed by Mizuki who really tired to beat my ass, Kiba was easy, a one two hit combo was all that dropped him.

Now Mizuki was a challenge thou.

It started by me going in the ring and seeing his silent glare I was all to familiar with. When the hijimi was sounded, it went bad real quick. He dashed at me with chunnin speed, witch Iruka had seen and was going to interfere, but my doge to the right followed by a round house kick to the dome witch was avoided, then my bank left, and my one two combo that connected with his solar plex.

This had stunned him, thus giving me time to do a patented triple spinning back round house kick to his face to witch then ends with a super back hand in witch I spin around to add more force to it, snapping my wrist just at the last second to add a dragon snap to my back hand.

This knocks him down, but he gets up with murder in his eyes, fool was playing right into my trap, but I can not kill him oh no that would be to suspicious with the death of emo princess just yesterday. Now he hit me in the gut witch I could not avoid but damn did it hurt, taking a whopping 35hp loss, then another 25hp loss when he kicks me in the face. I was spun around then follows with another lower round house into his ankle breaking it with a loud crack and snap sound.

Music to my ears.

So was his scream, I jump back and guard myself now, my eyes totally on him seeing his every move.

Iruka stops the match and says I win due to the many hits I got on him, witch I smile the rest of the class, was wowed by our spar. The group was looking at us and I nod to Iruka, and bow to Mizuki.

Simon: thanks for the real spar sensai it was rough but that is what we will be expected of us in the future form now on.

Mizuki: its alright Simon you did good but you need to work more on your speed and strength.

Simon: hai, sensai, it will be done form now on.

Mizuki was smart and he knew he was in trouble as I saw anbu already in the shadows waiting for him as we went to our bukijutsu arena. We had to get at leased a 70% on our accuracy, with 10 kuni and 10 shurinkens. When it was Hinata's turn, I grabbed he shoulder giving it a small genital squeeze.

Simon: Hinata, breath, in and out, clear your mind, think only of the targets and your throwing, and you will do great, I believe in you.

She gave me one hell of a smile, and nod of her head, as he followed my instruction, Shika had seen it all, and she did pretty good. She scored 90% only missing one kuni and shurinken in the beginning, the rest was spot on and perfect. Shika gave me a smile and nod himself before going back to his lazy persona that I knew was fake.

After everyone was said and done, I also got 100% on my end as well, it was easy, they were not moving after all. Now it was only ninjutsu left and I was going to pass, I had to be careful as well due to my advance forms of them, I could only due three kage bushins, and one kage henge, followed by my kawarimi. So that being planned out I was ready.

Iruka: Simon do bushin, henge, and kawarimi.

Easy enough I don't even call my kills, just mental call of them, doing three kage bushins, turning myself into the second hokage. I switch myself with the log in the corner, then back again, doing two back to back. That is enough to pass, and getting a damn perfect score.

Simon: thank you Iruka.

Iruka: anytime Simon now here is your head ban wear it with pride, come back in three days time we will have team assignments and placements then, followed by your new jonin teachers.

Simon: hai, Iruka, could I ask on how you do that giant head, encase I find some brats that need a stern lesson on behaving?

Iruka: sorry Simon that is a teaching jutsu only, made by the third hokage who only gives it to teachers a month before class so they have to practice it.

Simon: that is alright sensai, I will have to do something else, I have a idea.

Perhaps my smile unnerved him, I know it couldn't by very sane by the look on his face, only one name came to mind, when I thought of something, Miya, dear sweet, evil, goddess Miya, and that freaky ass mask she did, with that smile, I would recreate that, and I would perfect it, and add my own flair for it.

Putting my head ban on my waist for my belt, I smile to myself, as I check my profile, im now genning of konoha in my fraction. Also really low on mp, so I need to meditate to regain my lost mp I used for the test, then im going to grind everything I can in my three days of fun and adventure.

First order of business is as followed.

Wind Element

Kawarimi

Observe

Fuinjutsu

Level Up to 15 or 20

I do not have enough mp to grind kage bushin or kage henge.

Slipping out of the village, by going thru the gate, pointing to my head ban, as I wave them off tossing a training scroll at the gate guards on my way out. I travel into a big clearing four miles away form the village, there are plenty of gadors here, with a smile to myself, my sword coming free of her sheath, I jump high into the air, and impale the closet one on my landing, there I cast observe on them all, leveling it up to level 8.

Now form the mass amount of gadors, I pull my sword free of the dead one, then charge forth, silent yet deadly, no moronic yelling giving away my location to others near by.

There was 18 of them, well 17 sense I had killed one by landing heh heh. I utilized kawarimi like it was going out of style, using gadors, left and right to replace myself with them, getting closer to others, as I swing my sword with my wind element active, giving myself a additional 1 damage, added to my own power, im slaughtering them left and right.

It was literally raining blood as I slice, replace, slice, replace, slice, replace, over and over again.

Two here, three there, one here and another two there, I was enjoying myself, I always wanted to do something like this before.

8 down, ten to go, im still using kawarimi as I notice they are spreading out, witch means they are learning, I still managed to get another five before I had to stop my kawarimi spree, and then I utilized, my inner Karabusa sending small waves out pushing mp into my blade with my wind element small waves of 10 damage winds were flying from my sword, nailing one more to death before I was out of mp.

That skill was tiring with my little 315mp and my mass kawarimi before I was dry of mp. Good thing I only had three more to go. Running at them as I stick my sword into the brain of one gador, letting go of my handle, I grab two kuni one for each hand as I throw them right into the eyes of one.

Ramming my foot into the head of the one charging me, I jump backwards into a back flip, landing by my sword as I reach out grab the handle, and spin, slicing thru the dead gador, and bringing it up then down, and splitting the last one right in half, before I fall down, exhausted.

At the end of the fight, I leveled myself up form five to nine, I have full mp again, my kawarimi was up to level five as well. Time to see what all I have right now, 45,000 ryo, two kuni, to replace the ones used to kill the second to last one, and skill points to use and make myself stronger.

Observe 8

Wind Element 3

kawarimi 5

Level 9

so another 20 points to spend well yippy kay yay.

Name:Simon

Title:Shi

Class:Assassin

Race:Human

Fraction:Konoha Academy

Level: 9

Hp:695

Mp:580

Vit:15

Str:15

Mag:15

Dex:15

Physical Atk. 104-106

Physical Def. 103

Attack Rate 1.25

Speed 7.2

Evasion 180

Accuracy 190

Stealth lvl 1

Stealth detection 1

Observe Lvl 8

scan people, items, & places for information, also helps against genjutsu,

higher lvl reveals more detailed information and detects higher lvl genjutsu.

Kawarimi Lvl 5

Mp 5, Miles 5

replace yourself with a near by object, uses 5 mp, 1 mile, higher lvl gives you

more things to replace with as well as further range.

Elemental Mastery

{Wind and Lighting}

{wind, water, earth, fire, & lightning}

Wind lvl 3

Lighting lvl 1

practice your elements to gain use of them in your regular attacks, and class skill attacks, using your element in practice or combat increases lvl, higher lvl means more bonus damage depending on elements.

So everything is as follows for a total of.

Name:Simon

Title:Shi

Class:Assassin

Race:Human

Fraction:Konoha Genning

Level: 9

Hp:695

Mp:580

Vit:15

Str:15

Mag:15

Dex:15

Physical Atk. 104-106

Physical Def. 103

Attack Rate 1.25

Speed 7.2

Evasion 180

Accuracy 190

Stealth lvl 1

Stealth detection 1

Skills

Elemental Mastery

{Wind and Lighting}

{wind, water, earth, fire, & lightning}

Wind lvl 3

Lighting lvl 1

practice your elements to gain use of them in your regular attacks, and class skill attacks, using your element in practice or combat increases lvl, higher lvl means more bonus damage depending on elements.

Twin Strike 2

class skill

Mp Cost 20

+200 damage for attack with dagger

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Thrust both daggers into your enemy for double damage of weapons, +100 damage

for skill lvl.

Puncture Wound 2

class skill

Mp Cost 35

+20 dot damage for 5 seconds

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Stab deep into enemy with weapon for base damage, causes bleeding status witch

is +10 damage for skill lvl until status is taken care of.

Kuni/Shurinken Mastery {passive} Lvl 1

Skill Lvl +15%

Proficient with throwing weapons, 15% increase to accuracy, +5% for skill lvl.

Observe Lvl 8

scan people, items, & places for information, also helps against genjutsu,

higher lvl reveals more detailed information and detects higher lvl genjutsu.

Kage Bushin Lvl 1

Max Clones 5

creates physical clones of yourself that can gather information and attack,

destroyed in one hit, uses 50 mp a clone created, can use all your skills, max

5, can increase max by 1 for every lvl.

Regular Shunshin Lvl 0

Locked

super fast teleport to a area you have been to outside of battle, uses 100 mp,

limited to 10 miles, can increase range by 2 miles for every lvl.

Kawarimi Lvl 5

Mp 5, Miles 5

replace yourself with a near by object, uses 5 mp, 1 mile, higher lvl gives you

more things to replace with as well as further range.

Kage Henge Lvl 1

Mp 150

Time Limit 1 hour

advance henge that is solid instead of illusion literally becoming what you

change into, uses 150 mp, lasts for one hour or until released, higher lvl gives

more time to time limit.

Fuinjutsu {passive} Lvl 1

Basic Seals

create all sorts of seals to use, mp depending on seal made, higher lvl unlocks

more advanced seals to further use.

Now that I was all caught up on what I had I also put in my free point in puncture wound making it level 2 doing more damage with it on the bleeding. Now that the day is so young yet im going to look for more grinding of exp and trying to grind my other skills.

Now onward unto more adventure!

Jumping form tree to tree was fun, and rather addicting, then I was spotted by giant spiders, chakra mutation spiders, and they were boxing me in and I counted at leased ten of them. More in the shadows im sure, normal giant spider movies taught me that there were always more in the shadows.

Grabbing some kuni and shurinken I fling them at the spiders, nailing some in eyes and legs, dropping two, the rest are hurt. More and more I fling my kuni and shurinken at them, keeping them at bay until im all out of kuni and shurinken and having killed four more making that six, so four more I can see and how ever many more I can not seen.

One hand on my sword, as I retrieve two kuni form a fallen spider I leap at the one on the far right as it leaps at me, we meet in the air, my sword cuts deep into it as I split it in two. Three more, two leaping at me at the same time I use my wind element and swing hard, using the wind slice move I made earlier, having more mp to pump into them, I cut them to pieces.

The last one, rears back and screams as another ten more come from shadows, good to know I was bloody fucking right after all. Dashing to the big daddy, I dub the screaming one, I twin strike him right in the dome of his head, crit hit as I observe them all, big daddy was down, my kuni useless now, to deep to pull out easily. Time form bleeding damage to be applied I believe, using puncture wound as I slice into every spider I can, making them gush blood, and do tons of damage.

Ive infected the left most, and three right ones along with two middle ones, slashing, dancing out of range, and counter slashing, using my puncture skill, they keep coming, but falling as I hit them a second time with a normal strike, dealing a lot of massive damage. When it comes to a head, dodging, counter slashing, using puncture wound, and normal attacking its been fifteen minuets.

Im tired, my mp is down to zero by the time im finished killing the last spider. Good news, is spiders only drop single use poisons, no ryo this time but 20 doses of potent venom. I also got another three levels so im now level 12, 15 points to spend, but im going to save them for one more level. Sweating profusely, my bukijutsu is now passively level 4.

Level: 12

Hp:845

Mp:730

Points 15

Kuni/Shurinken Mastery {passive} Lvl 4

Skill Lvl +30%

Proficient with throwing weapons, 15% increase to accuracy, +5% for skill lvl.

Observe Lvl 10

scan people, items, & places for information, also helps against genjutsu,

higher lvl reveals more detailed information and detects higher lvl genjutsu.

I believe I need a vacation already, but im so close to my minimum target and im full up on hp and mp once more, these creatures are slow, but numerous. Good note I now have plenty of mp to play around with as long as its not a life or death battle.

Getting up and stretching to loosen up a bit, I notice its been a few hours sense I left, time to kick it up a notch as they say. Picking the way back to konoha as I travel back tot he village, I spot some more gadors in the area I had cleared out it was another full 18, so stopping as I jump and land right in the middle of a group of five of them, I slash in a wide arc using puncture wound, nailing all five as I observe them.

All five of them are now nearly dead, but the bleed damage will take care of them as I dash to the right and use all my strength as I thrust forward with my wind element nailing the alpha of the group. Big bloody explosion he makes as I back flip four times to land by a tree as I use tree walking then jump as I land, using another wide angled puncture wound slash with wind element added to it to make it just a bit more of a bite. Getting three more so that is nine down nine to go.

Kawarimi with a branch as I slash and attack not using anything but a normal attack as I cleave it in two. Eight more, dunking as I thrust up my sword, destroying a head of a gador. Seven left, two coming at me as I swing to meet them, but my back was open and I was nailed by a tackle, 35hp loss, shrugging it off as I get up and get two more tackles causing 115hp loss, this time, okay that fucking hurt.

Now im getting agitated, smashing my sword out in a right and upwards, I cleave one in half, using wind on my hand I smash my fist into the face of the second one, I feel its brain how gross is that, of course im covered in gador blood as well. Flipping forward into a roll, thrusting as I end my roll on my knees, making a kabob of gador in the process. Grabbing with my second hand using a two hang swing I slam the corpse of the gador into the running pair, sending them falling to the ground, I flip over them as I lash out with my sword, cutting both their heads off.

One left, now its one versus one, as I charge it, in a two handed swing I unleash a full power wind slash, pumping half my mp into it, witch is 300 points, I destroy it, and a good two acres of forest in front of me as well, holy shit. Okay another 45,000 ryo collected and im level 13 now as well.

Level 13

Hp:895

Mp:780

Points 20

Elemental Mastery

{Wind and Lighting}

{wind, water, earth, fire, & lightning}

Wind lvl 4

Lighting lvl 1

practice your elements to gain use of them in your regular attacks, and class skill attacks, using your element in practice or combat increases lvl, higher lvl means more bonus damage depending on elements.

Time to spend my points and go everything before packing it in today.

Name:Simon

Title:Shi

Class:Assassin

Race:Human

Fraction:Konoha genning

Level: 13

Hp:1060

Mp:845

Vit:20

Str:20

Mag:20

Dex:20

Points:0

Physical Atk. 154-156

Physical Def. 153

Attack Rate 1.25

Speed. 9.2

Evasion. 255

Accuracy. 265

Stealth lvl 1

Stealth detection 1

Skills

Elemental Mastery

{Wind and Lighting}

{wind, water, earth, fire, & lightning}

Wind lvl 4

Lighting lvl 1

practice your elements to gain use of them in your regular attacks, and class

skill attacks, using your element in practice or combat increases lvl, higher

lvl means more bonus damage depending on elements

Twin Strike 2

class skill

Mp Cost 20

+200 damage for attack with dagger

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Thrust both daggers into your enemy for double damage of weapons, +100 damage

for skill lvl.

Puncture Wound 2

class skill

Mp Cost 35

+20 dot damage for 5 seconds

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Stab deep into enemy with weapon for base damage, causes bleeding status witch

is +10 damage for skill lvl until status is taken care of.

Kuni/Shurinken Mastery {passive} Lvl 4

Skill Lvl +30%

Proficient with throwing weapons, 15% increase to accuracy, +5% for skill lvl.

Observe Lvl 10

scan people, items, & places for information, also helps against genjutsu,

higher lvl reveals more detailed information and detects higher lvl genjutsu.

Kage Bushin Lvl 1

Max Clones 5

creates physical clones of yourself that can gather information and attack,

destroyed in one hit, uses 50 mp a clone created, can use all your skills, max

5, can increase max by 1 for every lvl.

Regular Shunshin Lvl 0

Locked

super fast teleport to a area you have been to outside of battle, uses 100 mp,

limited to 10 miles, can increase range by 2 miles for every lvl.

Kawarimi Lvl 5

Mp 5, Miles 5

replace yourself with a near by object, uses 5 mp, 1 mile, higher lvl gives you

more things to replace with as well as further range.

Kage Henge Lvl 1

Mp 150

Time Limit 1 hour

advance henge that is solid instead of illusion literally becoming what you

change into, uses 150 mp, lasts for one hour or until released, higher lvl gives

more time to time limit.

Fuinjutsu {passive} Lvl 1

Basic Seals

create all sorts of seals to use, mp depending on seal made, higher lvl unlocks

more advanced seals to further use.

Forgoing the rest of the of the travel time, I kawarimi with a log by the gate and then a twig by my apartment. Heading to bed now, im tired, soar, and to be honest a bit cranky, pulling the slip of paper out of my inventory I pump a bit of my mp into it, and a portal opens up and out comes, one hell of a loli girl, in a short black gothic style dress, long black hair, pointed ears, her chest is a bit small, and with pasties covering her nipples, in a black X style, she looks around seeing me, her face totally blank.

Girl: my name is Ophis, why have you summoned me here?

Simon: I am sorry little Ophis-chan I did not know it would summon you, but how did you get here anyway, its well outside of your dimensional traveling ability. Let alone reality.

Ophis: what do you mean?

Simon: your form what I know as the high school dxd realm, with devils, angels, and fallen angels. This realm is called Naruto, it has ninja and samurai. Were I come form both are nothing more then stories on paper and cartoon shows.

At this cute little Ophis raises a eyebrow and hmms, as she looks at me, and then says the cutest thing ever.

Ophis: is there cake and cookies?

Simon: I haven't been here long but form what I know yes there is. We will just have to look for them ourselfs.

Ophis: what do you mean that you have not been here long?

Simon: well I died in my world, and lady death gave me a challenge, I splay a game of Naruto and win it, I will be her lover for all time, I could of asked for anything, even a new life, but I chose to stay with her.

Ophis: interesting, I am real, always have been, this might be a made for you, but that summon was real, I will stay with you until I get answers form death.

Simon: well her name is Shini, and shes very beautiful, much as you are, now as for staying with me, we will need to talk to the leader of the village first as a ninja village is very paranoid and id rather not have you obliterate it when I need it for story line.

Ophis: fine.

Got to love her short and direct answers. Laying on the bed as I pat beside myself she comes and lays down with me as I hold her close to me in the small bed. Breathing in deeply as I look down to her shes looking up at me with her eye brows raised.

Simon: if I ever could of thought I would have you laying in my bed next to me all cuddled up, I would of called anyone a lying sac of shit, but here you are, this will be interesting.

All I hear is a dry chuckle form her as she has her eyes closed and I close my own giving her a small hug while I can, before falling asleep.

 **Well that is all for now folks and I even got little ophis-chan added to the story, like said she will be a bit ooc, but mainly a little oc as well, she will be simi emotional instead of no emotional. Well everybody ima go take a bit of a break for the day, chao!**


	4. Assassin Simon Shi Damon 4

**Im sure by now you realize that im not adding life bars hp mp and stats to observe skill due to a very certain reason. Its because I don't wanna. Yep pretty much it, bosses will have hp and mp bars but peons, and lets face it, there is tons of peons and if you think the level is capped at 50 or 75, or 100 you are sadly mistaken the game im basing it off of, is up to a whopping 200 my friends.**

 **Still never seen that high thou ive only personally gotten to 65, and holy hell fire is getting a level harder then then taking hell fire up the butt, and smiling then it is to get form level 39 to 40, so think about reaching 65, let alone 200.**

 **Now for the nay savers on how im getting so many levels so quickly, level 1 to 30, is quick, easy, and can be done in under 2 and half hours. Level 31 to 40, can be done in three days, see how the progress slows there, and 41 to 60, the quickest ive done it was a week and two days.**

 **So, now that the air is cleared onward unto the story!**

Waking up with Ophis laying next to me, is crazy, and exciting in a way im sure she felt my manhood poking her in the butt as well. So sitting up and looking at her awake, and her emotionless face was priceless as well, I just know she was thinking dirty thoughts I know she was, but her face is the perfect poker face! So unfair, man so unfair!

Simon: so, how did you sleep Ophis-chan?

Ophis: your penis kept trying to poke inside me this morning waking me up.

At this I coughed up a storm, choked on my own spit, I can see it now facing Shini, telling her I died by spit, id be a disgrace, but I can a bit of something in Ophis eyes, HOLY crap, shes playing me!

Simon: Ophis you naughty dirty girl! Will papa Simon have to spank you?

Ophis: if papa Simon can spank me that is.

She replies in a tone deaf voice, head tilted to the right, eyes squinted half way, dark mesma rolling off her. Oh yeah its on now, challenge accepted! Grabbing her by her left shoulder and pulling her off center, to lay across my lap, as I raise my right hand, and SLAP! The squeak she let out was just awesome!

SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!

Simon: now tell papa Simon how sorry you are for being a bad girl!

I just know im going to die, and lets face it, it was well worth it, every single bit of it! Ophis was stunned and blushing, yes blushing my friends. She was sitting on my lap and looking down a bit before I heard a whispered something straining my ears to hear it.

Ophis: im sorry papa Simon, I was a bad girl.

It was so quit that I barely heard it, I hugged her close to me, telling it was alright and she took it well. Damn I was hard as steel and poking right into her as well. I nibble on her neck now, hearing a giggle, while I pull at her little dress, hell im going for it, and im not going to regret anything!

A purr is heard form her as I strip her, my manhood sliding inside of her easily, holding her tightly, as I begin to rock her along my manhood. Six hours later im cuddling her close to me once again having finished our rounds.

Simon: come on Ophis-chan, we need to go see the hokage.

Ophis: can not walk, carry me.

Laughing as I pick her up, I know shes fully capable but just wants a free ride, and well I just nailed a infinity dragon goddess, so it is at leased something I could do. Getting her onto my back as I jump form roof top to roof top, shes looking around the village, seeing the sights as I take the scenic root to the head mans office.

Hokage: come in.

Simon: hello sir, this is my friend who has came into the village she wants to stay with me.

Ophis: I want cake and cookies now.

Hokage: well young one, we have both, but can you hold on just a little bit while we get this sorted out?

Simon: sir, its best to get her what she wants maybe a anbu could run it?

Hokage: oh and why would we want to do that?

Ophis: cake...cookies...now.

The dark mesma was rolling off her now, and I was giving her the sideways look, witch she ignored it perfectly. The anbu and hokage how ever was on the ground panting, while, he studdered a order to get my Ophis her cake and cookies.

Ophis: that wasn't so hard.

Simon: Ophis-chan, behave form here on out, I will let that slide due to I know your hungry, after what we did.

Hokage: oh I don't want to know, but what was that?

Simon: that is her asking nicely after she thinks shes asked politely enough.

Ophis: papa Simon needs cookies too.

That perfect poker face of non emotional, that I know he sees, and is thinking root.

Simon: shes not really human sir, shes form a different dimension, and is a literal goddess.

At this all Ophis does is just nod to him as she cuddles my arm, purring, while softly stroking my head. All I can do is laugh, because the look on his face says it all.

Hokage: well alright then, she can stay with you as you seam to have some sort of thing going on, but lets not make this a habit alright.

Simon: alright sir and Ophis-chan, if the village is attacked, can you deal with the bad people?

Ophis: more cake and cookies are required, along with more of what we did this morning.

Simon: well that is certainly doable little Ophis-chan, right hokage-sama?

Hokage: right right, that is certainly fine, as well, welcome to the village Ophis-sama.

At this point the anbu came in with a few bags of cakes and cookies to witch had Ophis purring in delight as they just appeared in her hands, only I felt it as she had gotten up, took them form him and sat back down, already tearing into the cookies and devouring them, as she holds a half eaten one to me, nearly shoving it in my mouth herself.

This point, I opened up and ate the cookie, due to knowing, she will not stop until I did. Everyone was looking at this like WTF? Me how ever, I just took a bite of her cake before she moves it my way, the look on her face was priceless.

Ophis: papa Simon, not till I offer it.

Was all she said, in her little voice while I laugh and laugh.

Simon: right, well, I need to train a bit more, so while im out, if you can have a female show her around, and keep her fed with what ever she wants, while im gone it will be beneficial for everyone here.

Hokage: right ill have Kurenai show her around and keep watch to make sure shes safe.

Simon: Ophis-chan, I need to go to work for a while, and you need to learn the village, not sure when you will be able to go home, but if im strong enough by then, ill help kick big red out of your home alright?

Ophis: alright, papa Simon, you be good, or Ophis will spank you this time.

That tone dead voice of hers makes everyone look at me, and I just laugh and laugh, waving it off as I kiss her on the lips, and kawarimi out of the office next to the gate. Holy hell, there are different gate guards, that is a mind fuck.

Giving them the scroll to say im training in the forest again, I go deep this time, past the gador, and spiders, into new territory. Bigger spiders, oh yes, twice as big as the last ones, and faster, cause I can see them moving to surround me, calling out observe as I get the hp bars.

Kuni are flying, shurinken are buzzing, and my sword is swinging, blood is flowing, skills are rapid firing, bodies are piling. This is what I call a good day, killing things, getting laid, and thinking about a quote I need to say.

What more could a guy like ask for? Six dead spiders, four more bleeding to death as we speak, ten more chattering at me, slowly coming towards me. A song comes to mind for this occasion, swing swing swing, chop chop chop, swing a ling ah ling, chop chop chop. My arm moving to the words of the song, swinging fast and furious, splitting spiders left and right, gashes on us all, these guys are fast, im losing hp left and right as they cut into me over and over, no venom thankfully these guys are brutes more fast and powerful, then silent and deadly.

Getting nailed in the back flying into the tree, then being stabbed in the back with mandibles, is painful, and infuriating. Pulling myself off them as I turn and swing, spilling the fucker in half, I look to my Hp and see im at 428 out of my 1060. This is getting a bit rough, I need to be more careful, as I breath hard, panting, as I slash left to right, nailing one more as I cut deeply into it. The other four are dead, ive killed three more, while they bleed out.

Seven more, fuck im tired already, they are now circling me as I stand up bleeding myself heavily. Wind element at full, more puncture wounds ready to go, I spend 250 points, five K

age Bushin pop up into life, as I utter attack. Wobbling to the side of the tree, as my Bushin run them thru with wind slashes and puncture wounds.

Ending that in a rather anti climatic way, my Bushin pop and I get the experience they got and the way they killed them, returned to me. I love that skill, and will abuse the hell out of it. Good news, I got a level in my Kage Bushin, along with my wind element, added to my six levels personally. Also got a new skill Slipstream Strike, witch triples my attack speed, and added 100 damage to each hit, for each level of it, lets us not forget my bukijutsu went up another level as well.

Elemental Mastery

{Wind and Lighting}

{wind, water, earth, fire, & lightning}

Wind lvl 5

Lighting lvl 1

practice your elements to gain use of them in your regular attacks, and class skill attacks, using your element in practice or combat increases lvl, higher lvl means more bonus damage depending on elements.

Kage Bushin Lvl 2

Max Clones 6

creates physical clones of yourself that can gather information and attack,

destroyed in one hit, uses 50 mp a clone created, can use all your skills, max

5, can increase max by 1 for every lvl.

Slipstream Strike 1

class skill

Mp Cost 50

3 Times Speed Stat for 10 seconds Pulse +100 added to strikes

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

double speed stat to get in triple physical Atk for critical, +100 damage for skill

lvl.

Kuni/Shurinken Mastery {passive} Lvl 5

Skill Lvl +35%

Proficient with throwing weapons, 15% increase to accuracy, +5% for skill lvl.

Name:Simon

Title:Shi

Class:Assassin

Race:Human

Fraction:Konoha genning

Level: 18

Hp:1435

Mp:1220

Vit:25

Str:30

Mag:25

Dex:30

Points 0

Physical Atk. 254-256

Physical Def. 253

Attack Rate 1.25

Speed 11.2

Evasion 305

Accuracy 315

Stealth lvl 1

Stealth detection 1

Full Hp and Mp, got to love that, but yes, scares are showing on my body now, I been beaten to hell and back, fuck. So its starting to get dark and I see some ryo on the ground, 50,000 ryo into my inventory pocket while I breath heavily, need more kuni and shurinken. Time to stock up on them, and cake and cookies, lets not forget about the cookies and cake.

Dashing back home, killing a few spiders, and gadors, that get in my way, they barely move my exp bar because it was only a couple. I think I will get some ink, scrolls, and paper as well, need to start on my ideas for work on them for better results.

So, Hisurugi weapons it is, home of Tenten and her adoptive parents. Now, shopping was fun getting ten packs of kuni and shurinken, along with twenty scrolls, ten ink wells, and five stacks of 100 paper.

Tenten was happy, as I also chatted her up a bit on random catching up, telling her I was now a genning as well, and that I wanted to start on my fuinjutsu training.

I was now significantly poorer only 75,000ryo left, and half of that is going to cookies and cake, im so whipped already. But damn who else can say they nailed a dragon goddess. So down to 30,000ryo now, and my invo was stocked full of sugary goodness for my little Ophis-chan. Going home now, hearing what I could only say is Kurenai trying and failing to talk to Ophis-chan, I laugh as I use my key to open the door.

Simon: good evening my little Ophis-chan, and who I assume is Kurenai.

Ophis: cookies, cake, now.

Simon: of course here you go.

Kurenai: so your Simon, well I must be going now, she is rather odd, but ive been around worse.

Simon: oh don't let her fool you she was having fun ignoring you.

Ophis: papa Simon, stop telling secrets.

My hand was filled a cake and two boxes of cookies, I pulled form my invo, handing them over to Ophis. Looking over to Kurenai, I bow my head to her slightly.

Simon: thanks for keeping her company.

Kurenai: it was nothing, is she really that strong?

Simon: she is powerful enough to destroy the world over yes.

Ophis flexes her arm at us this time, a small smile on her face as a bit of coco was on her mouth form eating her cake. It was absolutely adorable. Rolling my eyes at her while shaking my head.

Simon: yes your strong love, now wipe your mouth you have coco sticking on it.

Ophis: papa Simon will lick it off.

Her growl was loud and I breath out heavily. Leaning down to lick her mouth corner to corner she moans loudly now just trying to get me in trouble I know it. Patting her head gently as I look over to a very red face Kurenai, my evil smile showing, planing to rile her up a bit more now.

Simon: hey Kurenai, want to join us in our bed, she is needs to be play catted or she starts blowing things up randomly subconsciously.

She was sputtering and choking on her spit, very very maroon face now, squawking, as she storms out. Ophis, had her head tilted to the ride side. She had gotten up after that and started on a long process of a blow job. Followed by another two hours of sex. She was tracing my scars now, her silent question is very loud. After all I did not have them this morning.

Simon: very big and very fast spiders, I was being way to cocky.

All she does is nod and swats my ass, giving me a spank, witch I laugh for a good three minuets. Holding her I notice shes a bit taller coming to just under my chin now and her breasts are a good C cup as well. Very nice, still with the pasties covering them too.

It was very weird, I was waking up with Ophis cuddling up to me I do not remember falling asleep at all, but the sun was up and shining now. TIME TO TRAIN! As I get up and leave a note for my little Ophis-chan. I head out to play with very big and very fast spiders again.

Singing in my head, one two, Simon's coming for you! Three four, board up your doors! Five six, grab your religious text! Seven eight, hes already there! Nine ten, never live again! Homage to Freddy due to him being the man, yes, hes the man.

Simon: here dire spiders, come out to play. Daddies got a belt with your name on it!

Not sure if they know what im saying but the trample I hear it, as im ready for it this time, faster, stronger, and already activating Slipstream Strike! Ten second, im moving at 33.6 speed, my attack rate is down to .25 seconds im moving super fast and my chain skill with puncture wound, along with wind power flying form my sword is amazing, 500Mp down, in seconds, and low and behold, ten spiders, and two acres of forest destroyed. I say ten spiders cause im seeing more body parts then I can count, and im guest o mating here.

Let me look at my notification, 17 spiders, holy crap!

Oh yeah, baby, come to daddy! 40,000ryo and im happy again. Now more spiders are needed.

Simon: shhhhhhh! Be very very quite, im hunting wabbits, huh huh huh!

So on to the march once again, to find more kill able things. Going into the forest once more, clearing the destroyed part, im going to only use my sword while my Mp slowly refills. A group of seven, must be a hunting party, or a advance scouting party due to all the noise I did while destroying two acres. Swing swing I lash out as the first jumps, right onto my sword swing, cutting it in half, as I run forwards.

Sliding under one dire spider, slice open its stomach, guts spilling out onto me as I get up and jump to the right, with a full body twist slice with my sword, cutting two more in pieces while I land again. Three left now, while I back flip landing on a corpse two jump and the last rushes, I lie to myself, as active Slipstream Strike and waylay into them all at once. 20,000ryo more richer, while I keep going forwards, I land myself in a web city now, holy crap am I were I think I am, and yep map says im surrounded.

My Mp is just enough for this, using 300Mp I make six clones of myself, we all activate slipstream strike, blasting kawarimi as we blender the whole place, cries of pain, death, and slaughter are heard all around. Dire spiders body parts are flying in every direction, blood is raining form the sky, and lets not forget that myself and my Kage Bushin are still switching around the area in pairs. Blender style, is almost as the best spell ever, gun, I agree with Vegeta gun really is the best spell ever. To bad I don't have that spell, oh well not like I cont cause mass slaughter.

The mommy dire spider is giant, and pissed, also coming right at us. Okay, time to earn our pay boys.

Simon: alright boys, tag team alpha charlie bravo in that order, we go in fast, we in hard, and we cut the bitch open with STYLE!

The Kage Bushin all look at me like im insane, but we all grin at the same time, and go according to plan, alpha flies in hard and fast with a Mp powered jump, charlie dashed in to the left side, I observed the queen, and she has 25k health fucking hell, bravo team was going to the right, I am going in strait slow steady and ready to take a virgins cherry at prom night.

Queen dire spider, was named Weever and she was not happy, alpha came in with slipstream strike form on high, charlie came in form left with slipstream strike, bravo came in form right, with slipstream strike, and I came in form the front, with slipstream strike. Weever didn't know what hit her, we all dealt together, 1200Hp damage, a combo. 4800Hp down in one go, we still have seven seconds left, and we are swinging for all we are worth.4800 every three seconds. We back off as we look to Weever, 14400Hp damage done in ten seconds, and my Kage Bushin pop.

FUCK!

This is going to hurt!

Hurt it did Weever tossed me around like a red headed Chinese whore at a new year eve's party. 100Hp to start, followed by a 200Hp strike, then 350Hp trow, and a back handed mandible strike that hit me another 300Hp making me lose a total 950Hp out of my 1060Hp. Time for a hail marry pass now! Kage Bushin active, 6 more come into place, we all charge in Weever kills two, as we slipstream strike her, and use puncture wound as well, adding our wind element for bonus damage.

Ten seconds down, Weever thrashing around, 0Hp, 100,000ryo, and new armor, a set of black dire spider chest, bracers, hakama pants, and a hood added to it as well. Very nice, it will give me a stealth bonus level 3. I have leveled up Kage Bushin to level 3, kawarimi to level 8, wind element to level 7, observe to level 12, and myself up another 8 levels. Holy crap man! I have two points to spend in my skills, I will add them to twin strike and puncture wound.

Elemental Mastery

{Wind and Lighting}

{wind, water, earth, fire, & lightning}

Wind lvl 7

Lighting lvl 1

practice your elements to gain use of them in your regular attacks, and class skill

attacks, using your element in practice or combat increases lvl, higher lvl means

more bonus damage depending on elements.

Twin Strike 3

class skill

Mp Cost 30

+300 damage for attack with dagger

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Thrust both daggers into your enemy for double damage of weapons, +100 damage

for skill lvl.

Puncture Wound 3

class skill

Mp Cost 45

+30 dot damage for 5 seconds

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Stab deep into enemy with weapon for base damage, causes bleeding status witch

is +10 damage for skill lvl until status is taken care of.

Observe Lvl 12

scan people, items, & places for information, also helps against genjutsu,

higher lvl reveals more detailed information and detects higher lvl genjutsu.

Kage Bushin Lvl 3

Max Clones 7

creates physical clones of yourself that can gather information and attack,

destroyed in one hit, uses 50 mp a clone created, can use all your skills, max

5, can increase max by 1 for every lvl.

Kawarimi Lvl 8

Mp 5, Miles 8

replace yourself with a near by object, uses 5 mp, 1 mile, higher lvl gives you

more things to replace with as well as further range.

Name:Simon

Title:Shi

Class:Assassin

Race:Human

Fraction:Konoha genning

Level: 26

Hp:1965

Mp:1750

Vit:35

Str:40

Mag:35

Dex:40

Points 0

Physical Atk. 354-356

Physical Def. 353

Attack Rate 1.25

Speed 13.2

Evasion 455

Accuracy 465

Stealth lvl 4

Stealth detection 1

Holy shit, im starting to get freaking pimped out here mate. New bad ass armor, skills going up, and my grinding skills are coming along nicely as well. A hidden rare boss, is what I dub Weever, because I haven't seen anything like her sense I got here, and damn she kicked my ass hard! Time to go home now, cause im exhausted I need to work on my fuinjutsu. So ima abuse my Kage Bushin and have them work as long as they can on it, while I spend time cuddling with my infinity dragon goddess.

So now on to a recap before I head inside and head to bed, after summoning my Kage Bushin to work for my fuinjutsu.

Name:Simon

Title:Shi

Class:Assassin

Race:Human

Fraction:Konoha genning

Level: 26

Hp:1965

Mp:1750

Vit:35

Str:40

Mag:35

Dex:40

Points 0

Physical Atk. 354-356

Physical Def. 353

Attack Rate 1.25

Speed 13.2

Evasion 455

Accuracy 465

Stealth lvl 4

Stealth detection 1

Skills

Elemental Mastery

{Wind and Lighting}

{wind, water, earth, fire, & lightning}

Wind lvl 7

Lighting lvl 1

practice your elements to gain use of them in your regular attacks, and class skill

attacks, using your element in practice or combat increases lvl, higher lvl means

more bonus damage depending on elements.

Twin Strike 3

class skill

Mp Cost 30

+300 damage for attack with dagger

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Thrust both daggers into your enemy for double damage of weapons, +100 damage

for skill lvl.

Puncture Wound 3

class skill

Mp Cost 45

+30 dot damage for 5 seconds

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Stab deep into enemy with weapon for base damage, causes bleeding status witch

is +10 damage for skill lvl until status is taken care of.

Slipstream Strike 1

class skill

Mp Cost 50

3 Times Speed Stat for 10 seconds Pulse +100 added to strikes

special lvl points requred to upgrade lvl

double speed stat to get in triple physical Atk for critical, +100 damage for skill

lvl.

Kuni/Shurinken Mastery {passive} Lvl 5

Skill Lvl +35%

Proficient with throwing weapons, 15% increase to accuracy, +5% for skill lvl.

Observe Lvl 12

scan people, items, & places for information, also helps against genjutsu,

higher lvl reveals more detailed information and detects higher lvl genjutsu.

Kage Bushin Lvl 3

Max Clones 7

creates physical clones of yourself that can gather information and attack,

destroyed in one hit, uses 50 mp a clone created, can use all your skills, max

5, can increase max by 1 for every lvl.

Regular Shunshin Lvl 0

Locked

super fast teleport to a area you have been to outside of battle, uses 100 mp,

limited to 10 miles, can increase range by 2 miles for every lvl.

Kawarimi Lvl 8

Mp 5, Miles 8

replace yourself with a near by object, uses 5 mp, 1 mile, higher lvl gives you

more things to replace with as well as further range.

Kage Henge Lvl 1

Mp 150

Time Limit 1 hour

advance henge that is solid instead of illusion literally becoming what you

change into, uses 150 mp, lasts for one hour or until released, higher lvl gives

more time to time limit.

Fuinjutsu {passive} Lvl 1

Basic Seals

create all sorts of seals to use, mp depending on seal made, higher lvl unlocks

more advanced seals to further use.

Now that looks good enough for me, especially sense normal genning are only level 15 to 19. this will be so great, but Ophis, is looking at me and licking her lips, and im surrounded by Bushin for fuinjutsu.

 **Now im done for now my friends, and yes, im well aware of the trend I just discovered as being a bit over powered, and sadly, I just can not find myself to care at all about it, as a good friend once started, don't like it, then it was good knowing you. Once I have webs back in a few days ima do some uploading hope you enjoyed my workings as ive been working all day on these chapters, one chapter a day then later I re read it to make sure I have some things added if I think to fast for my typing, or if I need to spell check obvious works, as spelling is not a strong suit of mine sorry guys haha.**

 **Peace out, friends!**


	5. Assassin Simon Shi Damon 5

**Well my friends its time for me to write some more.**

 **Lets recap, Simon went to bed with Ophis, OMG I know right!**

 **Also used 7 Kage Bushin to practice with fuinjutsu while he cuddled Ophis and slept after a vicious battle with rare boss Weever.**

 **Now on to the show!**

 _Last time on dragon ball {record skips} cough cough. Right, last time on Assassin Shi!_

 _A battle of epic proportion between the dire spider queen Weever, and our insane Shi, that leveled a good part of the forest._

 _Ophis in the mood and a sacred art being performed all night with the help of clones._

 _ **Okay yeah this isn't a cartoon!**_

Waking up with a slight head ache from information overload is not very pleasant the only good thing I can think of as good was a naked Ophis on me. My Kage Bushin have all popped while I slept and they had done a very good job working all thru the night. Ten grade 1 scrolls of sealing, twenty grade 1 explosives 50 damage, ten grade 1 Hp replenishing tags 25Hp, ten grade 1 Mp restoring tags 25Mp, and ten grade 1 flash bang stun tags 5 seconds stun. Side note my fuinjutsu leveled up to level seven.

Fuinjutsu {passive} Lvl 7

Basic Seals 10Mp

Create all sorts of seals to use, mp depending on seal made, higher lvl unlocks

more advanced seals to further use.

Damn that is a haul, the Hp and Mp tags are useless to me thou due to how much I have, but if I can upgrade them then damn yeah I can make a killing at the hospital. Turning over Ophis as she wakes up and two hours later I leave bed with a very happy Ophis still in it. Shit its been three days right?

Yeah right it has. Oh kami! Its orientation day! Cue evil laughter that makes Ophis raise her right eyebrow. Getting on my Weever set and trowing a kiss to Ophis as I kawarimi right into the academy, replacing with a log, were the fuck do they keep coming from. Oh well must praise the log real fast.

Simon: all praise the log for it is the holy instrument designed to take our pain in place of us. Praise it be!

After being crazy and everyone looking at me I just can not help but shout out.

Simon: what? never seen a guy happy after he gotten laid before?

Now red faced girls, and boys that are giving me a evil eye I sit besides Shika, he shakes his head at me while muttering to himself under his breath. Breathing in while sitting down I observe them seeing them all level 12 for civi's and 15 for heirs, and 13 for naruto, that is just so sad. Oh well, time to just do my own thing. I wounder who will be on my team, I really have no clue, im not the rookie of the year, but I did have the best score of the class, im in the middle, right were a true ninja/assassin should be.

Ah good old Iruka come in and I remember I need to do that mask thing soon. He tells everyone to shut the hell up and sit down while he drones on teams. Team seven will be Hinata, Shino, and Naruto. Oh yeah, were is pinkie oh shes not here. Okay moving on, team eight will be Ami, Kiba, and Shiro. Team nine is still in rotation, team ten will be Ino, Shika, and Choji. Simon your on apprenticeship you need to get to the Histurgi Shop to meet your master. Good luck everyone it was my honor to teach you. With that he leaves, and I just get up to visit Tenten, wounder who my so called master is. Cause really, im just going to have so much fun.

It really sucks to be Kiba having two civi's on his team and Kurenai for a sensai. Hes so screwed. Waving later to Shika as I leave the room I walk to the store, and wounder if Tenten is there and if she is if I can get in her pants. I highly doubt I can but hey she is sexy. Now on to who will be training me. I bet its Anko, kami I hope its Anko, shes so fucking sexy. Oh look there is the store, time to learn who is, oh shit I have a sword. I bets its neko!

Oh yeah there is Neko, in her mask, and looking right at me as I walk up to her and nod my head to her, seeing her level at 90 when I use observe on her, holy shit shes strong. So I will need to work hard to get up to her level. Oh yes I will be playing with the big league now. She hands me a scroll that says im to go to training ground 44 the forest of death, and I will be spending a week in there alone, with nothing but what I have, its a standard anbu training test.

Oh yes, I will tell Ophis first, then I will be heading out. A quick kawarimi home, to tell Ophis, and a kawarimi to the gate, were neko is waiting for me, and seeing that I only have what I did before she nods and vanishes. Time to get to work.

Walking in the forest of death, I cast observe on everything I can getting some levels, oh yeah, ima abuse the hell out of this while I can. Oh look giant big ass tigers!

Simon: KITTIES!

I yell out loud, to draw in everything I can, my sword already cleared my sheath, and in mid swing when I feel it, a presence that screamed danger, kawarimi is my best friend, and good thing too, because there was another group of five tigers, that pounced me form behind, oh yeah, its on now.

Insert song blood rave by crystal method. Bebop my head up and down as I go to slaughter, this time im doing lightning element, I need to work on that anyway its way less damage, but I ignore defense altogether, and boy does puncture wound, mixed with slipstream strike that ignores physical reductions a blessing. Tiger blood was everywhere even raining by the time I was going.

Doing a combo of lightning element, kawarimi, puncture wound, and slipstream strike, while adding, Kage Bushin max of 7, oh boy these lvl 25 tigers were mulch! Only half of my mp gone this time, I smile as I pick up my 100,000ryo, they average 5,000ryo a tiger. Nice oh so very nice, I ignore my notices for the time being because im still hunting for a spot to entrench myself for the week.

My Kage Bushin spread out on the area I can only say is a tree forts dream, we set up traps with flash bang tags, as well as dead drops, even a few spike hole traps, plenty of wood around for that. They also carve out a shelve in the middle of the big ass tree, just big enough for me to sleep in comfy, ninja curtain form my invo to cover the entrance of my sleepy hole and im set to go for a field base of operations.

Oh look more tigers drawn by the smell of blood I left in the area, heh heh. Lighting power oh! It also increases my speed by its level, so im slightly faster, but I can use my slipstream strike added with it while puncture wound is mixed in and blood rivers flow.

50,000ryo more oh yeah baby come to daddy!

I am spreading out with my Kage Bushin now, making a grid run, me and one Bushin, and three more paired Bushin, I go north, Alpha team goes east, Beta team goes west, Charlie team goes south and Delta stays and guards the clearing, traps are for sleeping after all. One hour into it I get the memories of my Bushin, they each fought tow groups of tigers, money added to my stash already I noticed so that is good, myself im staring right in the face of a dire grizzly bear.

Holy hell, that fucker is huge, and its also angry my Bushin was destroyed when he attacked it with a combo, its half way dead, and bleeding heavily, so its even stronger, joy. I dunk under a swipe, as I respond with a sword swing of my own, witch misses, my left hand grabs two kuni I let fall into it as I dash forwards, and twin strike it dealing a good amount of damage, while I spin around and puncture wound it once more, blood flying all over the place as I get a back hand claw, sending me flying into a tree, 150Hp loss, the dire grizzly goes down and leaves me 20,000ryo.

Time to meditate, im a little soar, and im out of Mp. So five minuets of meditating im full on Mp again and already summoning my army of Kage Bushin. Three go with me, four go back to forward command for reinforcements on defense.

I still have enough fuinjutsu supplies to grind it for the night so I will save that for tonight. My primary focus is getting tons of fights today, to set up a pace for the week, tomorrow there should be a significant recovering time for the training area while they repopulate my mobs. I wounder if I can find a rare boss mob in here? Oh and Anko as well, id love to spend a little time with her.

There is a big group of tigers headed right for me, looks mobilized to hunt me down and track me, there is ten of them, and im just smiling. My three Bushin share my smile as we blender them once more, they actually got two of my Bushin thou this go round. I claim kami amounts of luck with that thou, no way they could of got two of me with out that. So another 100,000ryo richer, my money supply is growing ginormous. I think if it holds true I might make my own sub fraction, heh heh rock on.

Its getting dark out now, I've hunted 14 groups of tigers, time to head back to forward base. Getting there I see two Kage Bushin guarding while one meditates, those sneaky bastards! But damn I wish I had thought of that, but then again they are me, so I technically did think of it go me! I tell them to keep it up as I risk seven more, with my fuinjutsu supplies, it works my three guards still there along with seven mad sealists hahaha! I move the curtain over to crawl into the sleep hole, and cover it back up, my sleeping bad is comfy I have to give it that. Before sleep I remember my notifications tomorrow I will look thru them after all im to tired to do it right now.

Tuesday: mobs are snakes!

That was my notification waking up in the forest of death, so Monday is tigers, today is snakes, well how about them apples!

Now for the rest of my damn windows I ignored yesterday.

Observe Lvl 20

scan people, items, & places for information, also helps against genjutsu,

higher lvl reveals more detailed information and detects higher lvl genjutsu.

Elemental Mastery

{Wind and Lighting}

{wind, water, earth, fire, & lightning}

Wind lvl 7

Lighting lvl 5

practice your elements to gain use of them in your regular attacks, and class skill attacks,

using your element in practice or combat increases lvl, higher lvl means more bonus damage

depending on elements.

Kawarimi Lvl Mastered

Mp 5, Miles 10

replace yourself with a near by object, uses 5 mp, 1 mile, higher lvl gives you

more things to replace with as well as further range.

Kage Bushin Lvl 5

Max Clones 9

creates physical clones of yourself that can gather information and attack,

destroyed in one hit, uses 50 mp a clone created, can use all your skills, max

5, can increase max by 1 for every lvl.

Kuni/Shurinken Mastery {passive} Lvl 6

Skill Lvl +40%

Proficient with throwing weapons, 15% increase to accuracy, +5% for skill lvl.

Fuinjutsu {passive} Lvl 14

Basic Seals 10Mp

Intermediate Seals 20Mp

Create all sorts of seals to use, mp depending on seal made, higher lvl unlocks

more advanced seals to further use.

Name:Simon

Title:Shi

Class:Assassin

Race:Human

Fraction:Konoha genning

Level: 32

Hp:2340

Mp:2155

Vit:40

Str:50

Mag:40

Dex:50

Points 0

Physical Atk. 454-456

Physical Def. 453

Attack Rate 1.25

Speed 15.2

Evasion 605

Accuracy 615

Stealth lvl 4

Stealth detection 1

Slipstream Strike 2

class skill

Mp Cost 75

3 Times Speed Stat for 10 seconds Pulse +200 added to strikes

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

double speed stat to get in triple physical Atk for critical, +100 damage for skill lvl.

So six levels, five points in Vit and Mag, ten points in Str, and Dex. Also one class level up point that went into Slipstream Strike as well, that went up by 25Mp in cost but damn does it get more bad ass.

Five grade 1 scrolls of sealing, ten grade 1 explosives 50 damage, five grade 1 Hp replenishing tags 25Hp, five grade 1 Mp restoring tags 25Mp, and five grade 1 flash bang stun tags 5 seconds stun.

After making those I leveled to the nest stage and made the following.

Five grade 2 scrolls of sealing, ten grade 2 explosives 100 damage, five grade 2 Hp replenishing tags 50Hp, five grade 2 Mp restoring tags 50Mp, and five grade 2 flash bang stun tags 10 seconds stun.

I am also out of sealing supplies, the horror of not grinding that for the rest of the week!

Mastering at level ten with kawarimi will be useful I can replace with anything even a blade of grass, or a giant fallen tree, the possibilities are endless with that damn technique. I believe im drooling a little right now. Heh heh oh yeah I am. Now regular shunshin is still locked, so I will need neko to teach me that one. Makes sense I would need her for something after all right? Okay traps are still set, nothing came into the clearing at night, witch is good, but now snakes, how big are they gonna be? How much of my hyper alertness will I have to be, observe will my best friend I can already tell.

Well lets this phony show on the road!

Summon up my instant army of 9 Kage Bushin, got to love that fucking jutsu. I organize them into groups of 2, leaving the odd man out as my partner. I tell them to Kage Henge into Izuna ninja, so lets recap, Izuna squad Alpha, Bravo, Charlie, Delta and I make Echo. I hold up my open hand, like im raising my arm in class, then close my hand to make a fist.

Alpha heads east, Bravo heads west, Charlie dashes south, Delta takes up security detail, and my Echo team north. Okay I admit that was just fucking cool as hell. Next time ima yell foot attack when I have more with me heh heh heh.

Might as well work with Kage Henge, I feel I've been ignoring that skill. It is so useful as well.

Insert Metallica-fuel as the song playing in my head right now. I observe a group of five, big ass summon class snakes headed right for me, and fuck are they ugly. Were is Anko when I need her?

Okay, lightning element activated, slipstream strike, followed by puncture when in range, me and who I dub Izzy that is my partner begin the infamous kawarimi blender of doom on the snakes, they are to big to effectively get away form our range quickly, witch plays to our strengths, they are fast, damn fast, but giant size in a small enclose of forest trees works against them.

They drop low and behold 5,000ryo as well, and there was five of them and it only took me and Izzy one minuet to kill all five. Oh yeah baby, its go time! Now me and Izzy are going hunting, snake hunting to be honest, but first, fishing time in the river that is close by im hungry. Catching fish the ninja way was laughingly easy, kuni with ninja wire tied to it encase I miss. I caught two big trout that were ten inches long, that is enough for my meal.

Sushi was yummy especially when freshly caught! Now more hunting as Izzy meditated while I fished and ate, so hes back to full mp, im also good to go as well. We keep going north when we big ass clearing, filled with snakes, that were waiting for me, I count at leased 20...KAGE BUSHIN! They come out already in Kage Henge, this time I have a good size of 10 Izuna ninja with me! Pointing my sword at the snakes, I yell out not able to help myself.

Simon: FOOT ATTACK!

We all dash to the giant snakes, using everything we got. Lighting element, slipstream strike, puncture wound, kawarimi, my Bushin also use their versions of grade two explosive tags, and stun tags, its a slaughter, im losing Kage Bushin left and right, I also got tail whipped back into another snack and get sent flying into a damn tree. I am noticing a pattern here. TREES ARE THER NEW DIRTY RAPING BUILDINGS! Kami damned dirty raping trees! Im also 700Hp down, im pissed now, it is a lot harder to fight giant snakes in the open then surrounded by trees. 12 of the giant snakes are left form the 20, im hurt, and pissed, I also lost Izzy so im sad about that too.

Summoning another 9 Kage Bushin, I Kage Henge then Crocodile Dundee and we all pull out in my case kuni in their case a Bowie knife. We charge, and im twin striking as fast as I can with puncture wound, and slipstream strike, with my lighting element still added. I back flip just as a tail slams into the ground were I was, and my Bushin army pop.

Two big ass and fast snakes left, and its just me, and im low on Mp. Okay sword time, flash tag grade 2 and ten kuni with grade 1 explosives tags on them, I go fast as I can and nail them both while they stunned, five in each snake, doing 250 damage to both while I slice into them repeatedly with slipstream strike and puncture wound. They are dead, im exhausted and barely standing form such a massive fight, I make two Kage Bushin to collect the ryo on the floor, and they carry me back to forward command while I pass out.

I woke up three hours later refreshed, but I also got the status report of my other squads, they stayed in the forest and fought the good fight. They each took out three groups before they expelled. Witch means, im making more and sending them right the fuck back out. Snakes are going to go extinct today before im done with them damn it! I also miss my Ophis-chan.

Damn it! Oh well.

This time, im doing things a bit different, I am keeping five with me for body guards, every five minuets im making 9 more and sending them out all at once, they Kage Henge into Izuna and scatter out, I meditate and Kage Bushin, then Meditate, and Kage Bushin, in four hours, ive summoned close to 900 Kage Bushin, and they are all Kage Henge into Izuna. I've also got a report that Anko was in the darker forest part, somewhere im not able to go yet.

Next time snake queen I will get you next time!

So 900 Izuna ninja flying around im sure Anko reported a enemy force in the forest of death. Poor luv, gonna be counted as off her rocker for this I just know it. Money and exp are rolling in I also know they are replenishing themselves cause I've not had a ton of memory feedback yet, so now would be a good time to head to bed before I get a super migraine.

Wednesday: is "bunneh" surprise!

Okay I should be laughing my ass off, I should be rolling on the ground holding my sides, saying things like "omg no fucking!" and "are you for fucking real?" but im terrified right now. Right fucking now im doing everything I can to not shit myself and piss myself in terror! If it holds true, like I believe it will, these "bunnehs" will be at leaves five feet tall or more, and most likely one of the most blood thirsty fuckers around. And im not fucking moving form forward base at all, its time to grind more Kage Bushin again!

Before I send out any Kage Bushin I've made 90 and they are Kage Henge into Izuna once again. I've made another batch of 9 as the 90 go in groups of 10 in all directions, the other 9 I made stand guard, as I make more, and yes with in two minuets, I've seen the enemy, and yes, im crying slightly. Eight foot tall rabbits, that are faster then the snakes, long fangs that are tearing into my Kage Bushin army, and I've yet to kill a single one.

Time to see if I've made more progress on grinding, seeing my windows I need to go thru.

Kage Henge Lvl 6

Mp 150

Time Limit 6 hour

advance henge that is solid instead of illusion literally becoming what you

change into, uses 150 mp, lasts for one hour or until released, higher lvl gives

more time to time limit.

Kage Bushin Lvl Mastered

Max Clones 14

creates physical clones of yourself that can gather information and attack,

destroyed in one hit, uses 50 mp a clone created, can use all your skills, max

5, can increase max by 1 for every lvl.

Observe Lvl 35

scan people, items, & places for information, also helps against genjutsu,

higher lvl reveals more detailed information and detects higher lvl genjutsu.

Kuni/Shurinken Mastery {passive} Lvl Mastered

Skill Lvl +60%

Proficient with throwing weapons, 15% increase to accuracy, +5% for skill lvl.

Elemental Mastery

{Wind and Lighting}

{wind, water, earth, fire, & lightning}

Wind lvl 7

Lighting lvl 7

practice your elements to gain use of them in your regular attacks, and class skill attacks, using your element in practice or combat increases lvl, higher lvl means more bonus damage depending on elements.

Name:Simon

Title:Shi

Class:Assassin

Race:Human

Fraction:Konoha genning

Level: 38

Hp:2715

Mp:2530

Vit:45

Str:60

Mag:45

Dex:60

Points 0

Physical Atk. 554-556

Physical Def. 553

Attack Rate 1.25

Speed 17.2

Evasion 755

Accuracy 765

Stealth lvl 4

Stealth detection 1

This should help some what. Man im scared shitless right now, and I see white on the edge of forward base!

Simon: TO ARMS! THEY ARE HERE! THEY ARE HERE! TO ARMS!

I yell out to my Kage Bushin army, we mobilize imminently! Rabbits are everywhere! They come on droves, there must have been at leased 35 of them. We put up a valet effort we really did, they fell on droves, and so did my Bushin army, when it came down to just me and two rabbits with all my traps sprung, and my battered and bloody body form the Bushin flying into me, it hurt my Hp by 5 each slam and it did bruise me pretty good. They charged as I did, I sliced and diced, with my slipstream strike, and my lightning element, mixed with puncture wound.

My standard combo, I gut one, while the other flying kicks me into the ground, and stomps on me, doing a combo of 400Hp, on the kick and the stomp was 500Hp, the bite took another 900Hp, before I rolled it off me and slashed at it in retaliation. I only nicked it but it was smart enough to doge most of my strike. I can not get a combo like that again or im meeting Shini sooner then I want, I miss her for sure, but damn it, not by rabbit, id never live it down.

Getting up and staggering a second as I see the white fur bleeding heavily, I smile to myself patting myself on the back and dive roll under its flying kick as I thrust up, and sever the fuckers spine!

These guys leave soft fur witch I've never seen before maybe Tenten will know what to do with them. I begin the slow process of meditating to restore Hp and Mp, 30 minuets later im all healed up. I make max Bushin, and tell them to Kage henge, and redo the traps, and make more traps just in the tree line, spike falls, dead drops, and swinging pikes.

Meditating now to restore my Mp as making max almost 700Mp so I make another 14 more after a minuet. That is 1400Mp, so another minuet 14 more that 2100Mp Okay that has almost drained me with only 330Mp remaining. 42 Kage Bushin ready to work, I meditate to regain my Mp and in ten minuets im making 42 more in three minuets, to meditate and do it all over again. I make 1400 in a few hours, and its bunneh exterminating time.

Pay back is a bitch bunnies!

Laughing as a maniac while they sally forth and charge the bunneh brigade. 700 use wind and the other 700 lighting, they are mixed and matched as well. To cover each other, wind is cutting and range, while lighting is piercing and speed. Slipstream strike, and puncture wound added to the mix while they keep it up and I replace them as fast as I can, im losing mass amounts of Kage Bushin, but im also killing hundreds of bunnies. I have 400 soft fur right now. I only have seven Kage Bushin left, and our traps have been redone for the sixth time as well. Time for bed, to tired, and mentally tired to do anything else, sleep hole time.

Side note on observe to the bunneh they are level 40, if anyone wanted to know. Sleep time now.

Thursday: Iwa raiding party!

Okay so human fighting this time, getting me ready for other human opponents im sure. Well lets see if the Iwa can handle the Izuna clan? Before that, its is window updating time!

Elemental Mastery

{Wind and Lighting}

{wind, water, earth, fire, & lightning}

Wind lvl 10

Lighting lvl 10

practice your elements to gain use of them in your regular attacks, and class skill attacks,

using your element in practice or combat increases lvl, higher lvl means more bonus damage

depending on elements.

Observe Lvl 40

scan people, items, & places for information, also helps against genjutsu,

higher lvl reveals more detailed information and detects higher lvl genjutsu.

Kage Henge Lvl Mastered

Mp 150

Time Limit 10 hour

advance henge that is solid instead of illusion literally becoming what you

change into, uses 150 mp, lasts for one hour or until released, higher lvl gives

more time to time limit.

Twin Strike 5

class skill

Mp Cost 50

+500 damage for attack with dagger

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Thrust both daggers into your enemy for double damage of weapons, +100 damage

for skill lvl.

Puncture Wound 4

class skill

Mp Cost 55

+40 dot damage for 5 seconds

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Stab deep into enemy with weapon for base damage, causes bleeding status witch

is +10 damage for skill lvl until status is taken care of.

Slipstream Strike 3

class skill

Mp Cost 100

3 Times Speed Stat for 10 seconds Pulse +300 added to strikes

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

double speed stat to get in triple physical Atk for critical, +100 damage for skill lvl.

Shadow Walk {Passive} 1

Activates your stealth lvl and increases it by 1, +1 lvl for skill lvl

{clothing, shoes, noise you make and around you increases or decreases stealth lvl}

Name:Simon

Title:Shi

Class:Assassin

Race:Human

Fraction:Konoha genning

Level: 45

Hp:3260

Mp:2975

Vit:50

Str:75

Mag:50

Dex:70

Points 0

Physical Atk. 664-666

Physical Def. 663

Attack Rate 1.25

Speed 19.2

Evasion 905

Accuracy 915

Stealth lvl 5

Stealth detection 2

Okay so im level forty five now. I am getting tired and can not wait till Friday is the last day, Saturday im headed home for rest with Ophis. I finally unlocked Shadow Walk as well when I got to level 40. So that is good, I can start to work on that when I can now. I've mastered almost all of my ninja skills Kage Bushin, Kage Henge, Kawarimi they are all mastered, when I get shunshin I will work on that, maybe follow the guy Shishue or how ever you spell his damn name and do a combat shunshin that would be kick ass.

When I get more ink, scrolls, and paper ill continue on my fuinjutsu. My elemental training is coming along nicely I do not know if they get mastered or not but im only hoping they keep going up for more powerful upgrades.

Oh well time to hunt down Iwa scum, and let the Izuna clan raise!

My army of Bushin spread out in groups of 14, they spot a group of 5 Iwa genning, followed by chunnin and jonin. That will be fun, so lets see if my 14 on their 15 will do anything. And low and behold, the genning and chunnin are killed quickly, they didn't even know what happened. The jonin thou, they formed up and were able to take out ten of my Kage Bushin before they fell, and I got Iwa forehead protectors, that were bounty items. So very cool, bounties, ima go over board I just know it!

Hell im planing on it!

This time, im hunting myself for some real experience, I come across a group of chunnin, im by myself hell I can make reinforcements if I really need to. They have no idea im there, in the tree tops following them as they dash around trying to find my forward base. I feel like the predator, and I start making sounds just like one, and I also Kage Bushin into one as well. Time to earn my pay by being a real assassin, misdirection, as I start throwing kuni in slipstream moving faster then they can see, they start throwing weapons in all directions.

Missing me by a mile every time they throw. I land right in the middle of them with lighting element active as I twist and turn, around with my sword, slashing out, and decapitating all five of them in a second, before grabbing the forehead protectors and leaping back into the trees, they never broke my stealth either. So it was great being a predator. I summon a Kage Bushin and tell him to Kage Henge into Predators as he dispels and I know all the rest did as well.

Time for operation mind fuck everyone!

Imitating the predators we are doing the clicking noise and the chuckling they do, while doing the iconic, "want some candy", and "over here" before cutting the heads off the genning and chunnin, the jonin are how ever battle hardened and are harder to get. Witch leads me to a ancient tradition for a predator, a single hunt, on the strongest prey you can find, with nothing but blade. A group of five jonin are worthy for me right now, and im hunting any I can find, chunnin and genning are falling before my blade way to quickly.

After a hour of hunting I find a group of jonin by themselves, the perfect prey. I start up my clicking and chuckling noises, and doing the epic, "over here" before I strike, a single under powered leap lands me behind the first jonin behind him as I whisper to him, "want some candy?" his head falls form his shoulders.

They turn and pelt the area with kuni and shurinken, while I leaped back into the trees, with more cover for my stealth. Doing the "over here" "over here" before leaping to a new tree as quietly as I could. Four left, and I land right behind them, my sword going as I cut two heads off, with my power alone, as they see me break stealth.

My predator henge still going as I chuckle at them. Two left, before I stealth again and stick to the shadows. They are blasting jutsu now, I knew jonin were tough but those nearly got me several times, their rock jutsu are deadly. I dash forwards, form the treeline, on the low branch, rolling on the ground, I get to my feet right in front of one on the right, and lash out with my sword, cutting him half the long way, then twisting and back handing the second one on the left with my sword cutting off his head now all five are dead.

I've passed my hunt, and smile to myself, getting all five jonin forehead protectors before jumping off, doing a beastly roar as loud as I can.

Simon: AAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRRRRRRR!

Anko: da fuck is that?!

Anko: I need to get the hell out of here pronto!

To bad I never knew Anko was just a couple miles away form me at the time.

My predator squads ere coming back to forward base to recharge, while I land with them, yelling out.

Simon: alright guys Kage Henge back into Izuna ninja for the rest of the day.

With that all the predators change into black clad Stealth ninja once again, I laugh myself silly while I go and get more fish, cause im hungry. This time cooking the fish as I eat them after twenty minuets of roasting them on a fire. Its starting to get dark now, and my Kage Bushin start popping left and right. I am getting a ton of exp off this as they had took it serious and hunted everything they could on the bounties.

Taking a swim in the water to wash myself of sweat and getting a goof forest smell going to blend in more once again, I head to my sleep hole in the tree, and post my guards, for the night. This time I deal with my windows before bed.

Elemental Mastery

{Wind and Lighting}

{wind, water, earth, fire, & lightning}

Wind lvl 11

Lighting lvl 12

practice your elements to gain use of them in your regular attacks, and class skill attacks,

using your element in practice or combat increases lvl, higher lvl means more bonus damage

depending on elements.

Observe Lvl 45

scan people, items, & places for information, also helps against genjutsu,

higher lvl reveals more detailed information and detects higher lvl genjutsu.

Shadow Walk {Passive} 6

Activates your stealth lvl and increases it by 1, +1 lvl for skill lvl

{clothing, shoes, noise you make and around you increases or decreases stealth lvl}

Name:Simon

Title:Shi

Class:Assassin

Race:Human

Fraction:Konoha genning

Level: 49

Hp:3525

Mp:3240

Vit:55

Str:80

Mag:55

Dex:75

Points 0

Physical Atk. 714-716

Physical Def. 713

Attack Rate 1.25

Speed 19.2

Evasion 950

Accuracy 960

Stealth lvl 11

Stealth detection 7

Friday: trimming the roots of trees

Oh shit, root anbu, well they don't want much do they, hahahaha, oh yeah Kage Bushin. 14 Pop into the clearing as I start making my army, as quickly as I can. I even start up on my own formations now, Alpha and Echo head North, Bravo and Charlie head East, Delta and Foxtrot head West, I alone with 14 Kage Bushin head South. I leave a guard of 14 here for forward base as well. After 30 minuets we run into a squad of four root anbu, we watch them and stick to the shadows, then we strike as we see a opening.

Wind blades fly invisible after all, all that is heard is a slight wind rustling breeze sound, and four head roll. They only heave full heads, for bounties, I have plenty of sealing scrolls as well. Each scroll can hold ten heads at a level 1 scroll and a level 2 can hold twenty heads.

Simon: Lets roll Izuna forces!

We then leave the area then proceed to hunt more root, they are everywhere after all, it doesn't take long for myself to collect bounties of heads, unlike the forehead protectors only the heads and my group actually stay, must be some kinda limit on root, not that im complaining!

On the side note, I realized what Anko was doing in the damn forest today, she was installing cameras that were watching me. To see if I was only staying in place or actually hunting in the forest I bet. Must be one hell of a movie they were watching due to all that I was doing. This time thou, im slowly finding them all and taking them out, for sport. Leaving only the ones around forward base intact.

So far I've collected 30 heads and im still going strong, I've also keeping the cameras intact to give back to neko, she might want these back and in working order, heh heh.

Found a deer, killed it with a kuni, gutted it, and skinned it, and cooked it on the fire I made, took a hour, but lunch was epic today. Used the guts to trap some roots into a trap of my own once again, im getting better as that if I say so myself. Wounder if they saw the bunneh slaughter, or the snake war, how about the tiger hunting spree, or the Iwa invasion encounter, how about what I let them see of my root trimmings of the forest.

So much fun I have to say, I've had all week, ima fuck Ophis-chan into a coma once I get out of here! But that is for tomorrow, and today is only half way thru!

Root were getting smarter and bunching up in squads of ten themselves, now, my groups were still in stealth, working on my shadow walk, to level it up as much as we can. Our forces are clashing left and right now, im loosing some Kage Bushin, while they get entire squads wiped out. I also have 150 heads in my scrolls now and im starting to get a little full on them soon ima just have to leave them to rot.

My body was all heavily scared and form the week of non stop just about attacks, hunting, and defensive battles. Breathing in slowly, keeping myself steady as I am so used to hard combat form this week, I know ima get bored easily now. Its starting to get dark out now, so ima head back to forward base and post fresh guards, and sleep till its time to get the hell out of this fucking place.

Im also going to before bed finish my level up.

Shadow Walk {Passive} 10

Activates your stealth lvl and increases it by 1, +1 lvl for skill lvl

{clothing, shoes, noise you make and around you increases or decreases stealth lvl}

Observe Lvl 50

scan people, items, & places for information, also helps against genjutsu,

higher lvl reveals more detailed information and detects higher lvl genjutsu.

Twin Strike 6

class skill

Mp Cost 60

+600 damage for attack with dagger

special lvl points required to upgrade lvl

Thrust both daggers into your enemy for double damage of weapons, +100 damage

for skill lvl.

Name:Simon

Title:Shi

Class:Assassin

Race:Human

Fraction:Konoha genning

Level: 54

Hp:3840

Mp:3555

Vit:60

Str:85

Mag:60

Dex:80

Points 0

Physical Atk. 764-766

Physical Def. 763

Attack Rate 1.25

Speed 19.2

Evasion 1025

Accuracy 1120

Stealth lvl 15

Stealth detection 11

That is a respectable level for someone that was only a genning who was just in the low 20's and now im in the mid 50's so fuck yeah. I also got some more levels on observe, a few more levels on shadow walk, and I upgraded my twin strike. So all in all not to bad for this day. I noticed its getting harder to level up the first few days I jumped massively, but now its slowed down a little so no skin off my back.

 **Well that is all for the training in the forest of death, yes Ophis tormented Kurenai and the Hokage as well for cookies and cake due to Simon being in the forest, so rest assured, she got her cookies and cake.**

 **Later my friends its time for me to chillax and rest some myself.**


End file.
